


Prelude to War

by TherealKyena



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Developing Friendships, Family Reunions, Gen, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s), Original Player Characters, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Disability, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TherealKyena/pseuds/TherealKyena
Kudos: 1





	1. Disappearance

_ Kyena _

She trudged to Draennah’s room, still rubbing sleep from her eyes.

The hair rose on the back of her neck as she pushed the door open and beheld the empty bed. The window open and the curtains billowing in the breeze it let in.

“Jaleth.” It was a wheeze as panic gripped her throat. “ _ Jaleth!” _

Her harsh scream echoed through Elunheim. She could hear the thunderous crashing of Jaleth as he sprinted through the halls to Draennah’s room. He shouldered open the door and paused in the doorway, staring at her empty bed. At the window that Draennah had fled from.

He walked in, half in a daze, and his eyes landed on a scrawled note that he read aloud. “I know that you will hunt me to the ends of the earth after you find that I’m gone. I’ll save you some trouble: I went to help the efforts in the Alternate Draenor. I can’t sit by idly anymore, waiting for Kazoch and his army to show up. I have to do something. And the situation is getting increasingly dire there-”

He sucked in a breath, hands shaking as he gathered himself to read on. “The Legion has come to Draenor once again. And I’m going to find Kazoch and end him.”

All at once, Kyena was in motion, running from hall to hall. Banging on doors. Her allies had come to Elunheim after the rescue of Nymera from Faelysa.

Kalendris’ door opened, as he rubbed at his eyes. His voice was still thick with sleep as he called after the retreating form of his mother just before she disappeared into the armory. “What’s wrong?”

“Draennah has disappeared. To try and find Kazoch.”

~~~~~~

“I’m not trying to say that she’s not in danger, Kalo Korah, but Draennah is a strong druid. She won’t be alone there.” Falkhen’s voice did nothing to soothe her wild emotions.

To his credit, he didn’t cringe when Kyena cut him a withering glare. “She’s a Moonblade, Falkhen, how smart do you think she is?” She spat.

Myn’ra rolled her eyes. Ishe held back a snicker. Jaleth just stared at the paper that Kyena had thrown in the midst of the meeting.

“I can feel Taelsra out there. As Falkhen said, she is not alone.” Nyreen’s deep timbre made Kyena sigh. “But we will find her and bring her back home. She will be safe with Taelsra until then.”

She felt Nyreen’s overly warm hand on her arm. She turned to see her red eyes filled with a healthy touch of fear. “Fa’lore Dracon, we  _ will  _ find her.”

Kyena swallowed thickly. She would not cry. Not now. “Then we know where we have to go.” Her voice was hardly a whisper.

Everyone launched into motion. All headed towards the armory where their gear waited.

Where they would get ready for another war.


	2. Chasing Echoes

_Kyena_

The Blasted Lands were just as arid as she remembered. The reek of Orcs was in the air, along with the scent of iron and gunpowder. Even the harsh stench of coal was wafting through the air of the Blasted Lands. The stronghold that the Alliance had held was crushed under this new Iron Horde. It had both sides scrambling for their armies, sending wave after wave of soldiers and adventurers alike down to the furthest corner of the Eastern Kingdoms to push back against this enemy who sought to wash over Azeroth.

Even the Horde’s stronghold had been overrun in the endless tide of these Iron Orcs.

All of this. All of this devastation and bloodshed, on both sides, was because they could not find it in their hearts to kill Garrosh Hellscream as they should have.

Garrosh’s trial was a sham. Kyena knew it. Nothing that they did would have changed the verdicts that they would give out, no matter who they put on the stand. Why have a trial in the first place? 

Justice should’ve been dealt that day. One strike from each party he’d wronged. Death by a thousand cuts. Fair, far too gentle for such a brute, for what he had done for the past handful of years.

 _August Celestials._ She huffed as she tossed her dagger idly in her hand. Her eyes were on the rising sun far off on the horizon that just barely peeking up with orange. She’d been in the Blasted Lands for a couple of days. At first, she had deliberated long and hard over whether or not she should go back to waging war. Draennah thought she could be a hero instead. 

_Damn girl should’ve stayed home and ran a stall or something in Darnassus, she loved that city more than Elunheim_. 

Always hustle and bustle. It was a wonder that she didn’t move herself to Stormwind. Only one thing kept her from that city and that was the fact that it was all stone. Hardly anything was green there, besides the Mage Quarter.

And so, Kyena was forced to chase after her daughter and fight this new enemy. She’d had no luck tracking down Landrelia either. Taylande had seemingly disappeared too. No one had seen or heard of the wayward priestess since the Horde revolution to overthrow Garrosh. The only blip on the radar was Thalysa helping her during a skirmish with Kazoch, alongside some Worgen and Gilneans. The group had since disbanded and the priestess leading them was in the wind as well.

Nymera was on her own hunt. She’d given her blessing for Nym to find Taylande. She could only pray that she’d be found before Kazoch and the Legion made their return.

Nyreen crested the hill in her elven disguise and surveyed the portal with Kyena. “The portal is stabilizing again. The mages are having a hard time keeping it anchored. We have to move fast.”

Kyena sighed and stopped her dagger, slipping it back into the sheath on her hip. “Then tell everyone to get ready. Into the maw once more.”

~~~~~~

She watched Ishetii trudge across the sand, the sun glinting over her newly crafted armor. She couldn’t help but smile at Jaleth’s handiwork. Elven-smithed steel covered both Draenei now. She was glad that they answered her call to arms. Even little Aluuni was with them. Her mountain of a sister as well.

An army waited for the right moment to storm through the portal and beat back this Iron Horde. And she would get her daughter back.

And then they’d go home.

She couldn't help but glance skyward. At the glittering expanse of stars and planets beyond her own. At the Legion that watched and waited for another opportunity to come back to her world. At the ancient enemy that waited too. Waited to enslave her family and friends to do his bidding.

She swallowed the dread building in her chest and strode closer to the front lines.

“Everyone is here, Min’da.” Galidor murmured at her elbow. His voice made her jump slightly. These were the only times she regretted sending them to live with their teacher. She had been too good at her job.

“Now we just have to wait for that portal to open and we can get Draennah and leave this goddess-forsaken place.” Ilae’s harsh voice echoed from her other elbow.

One look would tell Kyena that her Dragonmarked children were arrayed like a fan around her with their dragons behind her. But she _felt_ them. Like second phantom heartbeats. Threads woven between them all. Almost forming a chain. It seemed to shimmer around her, their hearts thundering in her ears. Were they always so loud?

“Min’da?” Maelorn’s voice cut through the swirling thoughts. She nearly jumped from her skin when she beheld him.

He shone. Like he was afire. Blues and reds and yellows.

Then it all snapped from her. Like a blanket thrown over her senses. She tottered on her feet as the portal tore open in front of them. Maelorn’s hand on her wrist steadied her. She faced off against that new portal and with a snarl, she charged into the waiting maelstrom.

~~~~~~

She tumbled through the portal. End over end. Swirling reds flowed around her as she raced through emptiness. But Draenor soon spread in front of her. Shining and shimmering and _green._ Blue and green. Whole. 

She landed -hard- on her feet. Soon enough, the members of her small army were landing behind her as well.

There was no overwhelming feeling of wrongness here. No smell of brimstone and sulfur and demons. She looked around at the trees gently swaying in the breeze. The salty smell of the ocean was on that breeze. The smell of flowers and fruits wafting past. Of spices. The din of voices echoed from a distant part of the city. 

When she looked over to the Draenei, they were crying. Aluuni was in shock. Eyes wide, face pale. Belishaa’s hands covered her mouth as tears silently slipped down her cheeks. Ishetii had fallen to her knees as she surveyed the city that the portal now connected to. Falkhen was just...quiet. Faraway from this place.

Tuernadorae, quiet and distant this whole time, broke the silence. “It’s... _beautiful.”_ She breathed.

Myn’ra smiled and let the breeze ruffle her inky blue hair. “It is, dorei.” She patted Falk’s shoulder and gave Ishe’s arm a squeeze as she led the way from the portal.

Kyena followed, open-mouthed, as she took in the sights from the glimmering city.

Then it clicked into place. It was different. But they were standing in the courtyard of the Black Temple.

_This must be Karabor._

“I never thought I would see it as it was.” Ishetii’s voice wavered. “This place...it is a holy place. Losing it…”

Kyena’s hand itched to give some sort of comfort to Ishetii. Instead, she opted for words. “It is hard to return to a place you once knew and see it differently.” She sighed at the sight of Ishe’s crestfallen face and placed a hand on Ishe’s armored shoulder. “We can take our time through here.”

Ishe looked at her gratefully. “I would like that. To be here, for just a little while.”

She gave her a nod and continued following after Myn’ra. “Meet us back here by sundown. Go do what you wish until then. I’m going to ask around and see if they’ve spotted Draennah anywhere.”

With that, the groups broke up. The Draenei following Ishetii and the rest following Kyena and Myn.

~~~~~~

Kyena stalked ever closer to the flapping flag bearing the grimacing lion of the Alliance. That blue and gold that had pushed her into war after war. The lion that had called to Draennah’s good nature to help. To aid. She gave the flag a snarl and ducked inside the outpost.

There was a flurry of activity. Human men and women sitting at desks, writing out reports and missives. One man was pouring over a map, his hands braced on the table before him. A gnome was laying out plans for some kind of new rocket contraption when Kyena bust through the door, now looking up and gaping at her. 

The man at the map stood. He was visibly paler than he had been. “Mush’a Stormbow.”

She stopped in her tracks, eyes narrowing at the man, before it clicked. He was young, too young to have this position. But someone else could.

“Where is Evangeline?” She kept her voice cool. Level. She heard the creak of the door slamming behind her as the rest of the elves joined her.

Dallin swallowed. “She stepped out for a meal. You just missed a great match of wills. Her soldiers want to go to the frontlines. She won’t let them. Her second in command-”

“Not you?”

His brows furrowed. “No, not me. She’d rather me squire for her until the day I die.”

“Be glad for the protection, child, few would risk so much when squires are so easy to come by.”

“I’m not a child.” Even as he said it, he winced, turning away from Kyena to the movements of forces across Tanaan. The demon camps that sprouted across it like a festering wound.

“You’re what...sixteen?”

He nodded. “And you killed your first at sixteen, I’ve heard the immortals’ stories a hundred times.”

“I was still hardly more than knee height when I was sixteen.” She came around, winding through the now silent desks and their inhabitants. “And that was nigh twelve thousand years ago. Give or take a few hundred years.”

He gaped at her, gone even paler, and swallowed yet again. “You didn’t come here to scold me. Judging by your surprise that I was here, you didn’t know Eva was here either.”

“My daughter has sought out to fight for the Alliance without my say so. We have more important things to be doing right now. Especially now that the Legion will soon be turning its eyes from here to Azeroth.”

“You don’t know-”

“Tell me again, boy, what I do and do not know?”

He snapped his mouth shut and sat in the chair behind him.

“I want to know if she has gone through here.”

He blinked. Sat as if he was frozen in the spot.

“If you think I will not find out that she did pass through here, you are sadly mistaken. And you know of my wrath and what it can do. I have my dragon back and the might of the Red Dragonflight at my call.”

He shook - _shook-_ and scrambled for words. “We have not seen nor heard from Draennah in a few days. She’s been out on a border camp in Tanaan, using her healing and avian form for scouting the Legion camps.” Dallin’s words skipped and stopped as he beheld Kyena. He swallowed at her visible displeasure. “If we had known, Huntress, we would have tried to keep her here. But she asked to go out there, as close as she could to the Legion."

"Is it unusual to not hear from camps for an extended time?"

He nodded quickly. "Especially now that the Legion has come it’s more dangerous to send reports and messengers."

"You're telling me that she and the others could be stranded with no way out...and you'd have no idea." Her voice was low. Deadly. She could feel Jaleth and Myn’ra edging close to her.

"It was Draennah herself that would relay messages."

Kyena seized him by the neck. His feet kicked the air, trying to find solid ground in vain once more. "You thought that wasn't wise to start with?"

"I've heard stories of the Fa'lore Dracon," He wheezed, butchering the Darnassian, "I didn't want to wake the dragon."

Kyena dropped him in a heap and turned to leave.

“Huntress, I’d go to Embaari. Its a huge supply line through to Talador and Tanaan. They might have more information. Pinpoint directions to her.”

~~~~~~

Karabor became a glittering jewel as the day leaked slowly to evening. But even the sight of the moon was no comfort. It was strange. Too close. Too bright. None of the whispering words of ease and calm that would rise with the shining moon on Azeroth.

“Mush’a!” Falk raised his voice ever so slightly to catch her attention as she came striding across the open ground. “Ishetii found an inn for us to spend the night in.” He smiled when Myn’ra half-ran to him and pressed a kiss to her brow. He looked from her to Kyena, expectancy in his eyes.

She and Jaleth stopped a few steps away. “Draennah did pass through here. Though her camp hasn’t been heard from in a few days.” She clenched her jaw, muscles feathering. “Tomorrow, we’re going to Embaari. I’m sure you know the way?”

He paled, suddenly gone quiet. “Embaari?”

Myn’ra gripped his hand in hers. “I am here with you.” Her voice was soft. Quiet as a lullaby. “You are not back in that place. You are here.”

He heaved out a tight breath. “Come. We have to tell the others.” 

Myn didn’t leave his side.

He led them through avenues and twisting streets lit with glowing crystal. Spices, rich and smoky, drifted to her. She could hear the distant burble of fountains and the tinkling of chimes. The faint sound of strings being plucked. Of voices rich and pleasant.

It reminded her of Suramar long gone. Another glittering jewel of an empire. Longing stretched in her chest, tears springing in her eyes. She looked up to the endless wheeling of the stars and sighed, wondering if Landrelia still looked up at those stars, however distant they were from each other. If Nymera wondered where her aunt was at this very moment.

If she felt the urge to look up at the stars, at the moon, and wish that all was well with the world. That they were not spread all around existence all the time.

She wondered if she too wanted nothing more than for it all to be over and done with.

She didn’t know that she was crying until Jaleth’s hand brushed against her cheek. Until the warmth of Nyreen’s hand burned through the mail and plate of her armor.

The rest of the group went into the inn with gently murmured words. Little touches to her elbow. A squeeze of her forearm. A brush of fingers against her shoulder.

It threatened to make her sob. To crumble completely to Jaleth, to Nyreen.

So she allowed herself five minutes to let her rage and grief and pain spill onto this foreign soil, soaking it up greedily, and then straightened her back. Wiped her eyes.

And strode through the beaded curtain with her head held high.

Ishetii waved at them from a table near the middle of the massive inn. Untold numbers could reside here. Many were just sitting, sharing stories, drinking. There was laughter and merriment swirling through the air here. From their table, near the rear by the bar, was a raised platform where a harper was plucked from a massive harp, the tune too fast and powerful to be anything other than a bawdy tavern song.

“I remember this place always having the best food.” Ishetii seemed to be reinvigorated. The rest of them seemed to as well. Belishaa was smiling, describing the sights around them to a softly grinning from ear to ear.

Myn and Falk drifted down the stairs, both changed into their casual clothes. Myn’ra wore a pair of loose brown pants and a knee-length pale blue tunic. Around her waist was a wide band of leather carved with images of wolves and crashing waves. Her inky blue hair fell unbound around her elbows.

Falk wore an equally simple outfit. Those his were more wrapped around him than closed by buttons. A pair of wide-legged black trousers, tied at the hips Atop them was a similarly wrapped cream shirt. His hair was braided away from his broken horn by Myn’s expert hand.

The silver-haired trio came next, wearing identical black tunics and pants, detailed with a pattern like dragonscale. They nearly looked like triplets.

They all slid into seats and dug into the steaming bowls and platters of various meats and vegetables.

Jaleth tugged her towards the rooms. “No, no, Fa’lore Dracon. We change and clean up before we eat. We’re not beasts, nor are we on the battlefield.”

She couldn’t help her smirk and tsked at him, mounting the stairs to her rooms. At least the Draenei had taken the packs sent ahead to this inn. A stroke of genius by the mages that tried to keep the portal open for as long as they could every time it yawned open. They couldn’t guarantee that they’d all make it through their magic if they had packs on their person. So they’d shipped them with the help of one of the Highborne in Darnassus to the Blasted Lands, and from there, the mages let them go on to Draenor. Clothing and equipment mostly. They’d only come to the Portal with their weapons and armor.

She dug through her bag and found an old green tunic. Her finger traced the design of a dragon done in painstaking detail. She remembered the hands that had done it. The crinkle of those beautifully done lacy facial tattoos that hadn’t been so old during that particular birthday when Kyena opened the gift. She slipped it over her head, the belled sleeves falling to brush at the tops of her hands. The fabric soft and worn with age and many, many washings. Then she pulled tight brown pants and shorter boots. Around her waist she tied a thin belt detailed with dragonscale.

Jaleth appeared, a muted purple tunic held between his hands. “Are you okay?”

She turned and faced him, sitting down on the enormous bed. Big enough to accommodate the Draenei and their height and girth. Her fingers played with the hem of her sleeve. “I am now.”

His expression turned to one of long-suffering. “Ky-”

“I wonder if she looks at the stars and wishes we were there. If she curses our names for forgetting her for so long.” The words came out in a rush. As if she didn’t say them fast enough they’d get stuck in her throat.

He shoved his arms into the sleeves of his tunic and shimmied it onto his shoulders. He wrapped it around him, left over right, and set to tie the strings at the shoulder.

She rose, batting his hands away, and tied them swiftly. When she moved to walk away, he caught her hands gently, pulling her close. “You are not alone in this.” He lifted one hand from hers and cupped her face. “You don’t have to run yourself into the ground trying to save everyone. You can _live_ , Kyena. It doesn’t mean you don’t care.”

She tried to pull away again, but he held her tighter. Both hands held her head now. “You have endured and shouldered everything for so long, my surfal, let us hold it too.”

When she shoved herself into his arms, he merely wrapped his arms around her, swaying them both gently for a while. She listened to the steady thumping of his heart under her ear. The gentle brush of his hand against her hair. She almost felt as if the ocean itself was holding her, caressing her, grounding her back to reality.

Until her stomach growled.

He snickered softly and pulled away ever so slightly. “Let’s go get some food, surfal.”

~~~~~~

When they returned downstairs, half the food was gone and the group was groaning in agony. 

“Remind me why I agreed to that last bite of whatever the Fel that stew was?” Galidor moaned, rolling his head over to grimace at Ishetii.

She snickered and held up her hands. “I didn’t _make_ you do it. I just said it would be rude to let this delicious food go to waste.”

Everyone groaned at the mention of food.

Kyena was smiling when she finally pulled up a chair, nearly falling through the back of it when she sat too far back.

Jaleth swiftly helped right her. He took care when he sat in his own chair. He gave her a wink and began piling plates for the both of them.

“So, Ishetii-” Kyena began.

“Ishetii?” A Draenei at the table next to them nearly followed Kyena in falling out of his chair. He looked like he’d seen a ghost. “You must be the other one. The opposite one from ours.”

“What happened to her-to me?”

“She offered herself to become a Vigilant when she was mortally wounded. Her and Falkhen.” He cast his gaze to her twin.

“Do I know you, brother?” She narrowed her eyes as she tried to place him.

He shook his head. “No. I was just a person who would come and listen to you play whenever you graced Karabor’s inns. I’d even make the trek to Embaari to listen sometimes.”

He laced his fingers together. “Do you...still have a harp?”

Ishetii swallowed and gave him a shallow nod.

“Please, Ishetii, play. Its been so long since we’ve heard your harp.”

She merely rose and walked to the harp that stood on that raised platform. She gave the strings a tenous pluck, adjusting them when she heard a sour note. 

From the first strong, resonating pluck, Kyena was spellbound. It was soft, almost like a lullaby. Progressing gently into a wistful, dreamy tune that had her swaying with it.

The inn had gone wholly quiet midway through the song. Not even the murmurings of people complimenting her was heard. All that swirled through the air was Ishetii and her harp.

Ishetii made magic with that harp. She wove scenes in Kyena’s mind. In the air. When Ishetii played the next song, lighthearted and cascading notes sounding like spring. Like a bubbling fountain full of clear water. Kyena could almost feel the heat of spring turning to summer as she played.

After that one finished, she turned more serious. More thoughtful. The tune she crafted next was heartbreaking. Mournful.

It wasn’t until Falkhen sang, in a voice as beautiful as Ishetii’s playing, that Kyena understood.

A plea to the Naaru for aid. To deliver them to a better place. To help them.

The Draenei joining in the song sent shivers up her spine. A hundred voices, each adding to the melody, clanged through her chest.

That song haunted her long after they stopped singing.

And long after she fell asleep.


	3. Embaari

_ Ishetii _

Sunlight was streaming through the window as Ishetii rose with a groan. Resting her forearms on her knees, she glanced around the room. Belishaa and Aluuni were still fast asleep on their cots. The caretaker had been gracious enough to have them pull extra beds into this room so the three of them could be together. Their room wasn’t exceptionally large but it gave them some space away from each other. A separate bathing private bathing area attached to their room enticed her but she knew that Kyena would like to have them moving as quickly as possible. There was a reason that she’d returned to the inn looking haunted and worn out.

Her attention slid to their armor laid out and waiting for them on mannequins. Beautiful pieces crafted by Jaleth’s expert hands. Well, Jaleth and her uncle, Braniir. He helped make sure that the fit was perfect for the Draenei he outfitted. Full suits for both Falkhen and herself. A mail shirt that Aluuni wore over her newly made cloth gambeson and robes. A leather and plate set was created for Belishaa. Many of its pieces were based on the Jed’hin fighting gear: A leather brigandine reinforced with thin plates, leather gauntlets supple and flexible enough for her training as a monk, and a wide band of leather to further protect her belly.

Each piece weighed next to nothing. Even while they traveled to the Red Portal, Ishe didn’t find herself fatigued nearly as quickly.

She rubbed at her eyes with a sigh and tossed the blankets from her. Her hooves had just hit the wood when a child cried out from the dining room below.

_ “Eeshee!” Serah cried. She was always following her wherever she went. A little stuffed elekk, the poor thing more patches than actual fabric, dangling from one hand as she sprinted on her short legs after her eldest sister. _

She gasped so loud that Belishaa jerked upright mumbling if everything was alright.

Ishe rubbed at her face once more and rose. The others took that as their cue to rise as well. Each busied themselves with washing and binding up their hair.

Belishaa helped Ishetii into her armor. She kept glancing at her every so often with her brows drawn together as she adjusted the various straps and buckles.

“What was it?” She questioned at last as she strapped a greave to Ishe’s leg.

Ishe fixed her stare to the far wall, willing herself not to tear up like she so desperately wanted to. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment to make sure her voice wouldn’t waver. “A child. Downstairs. Sounded like…” Her breathless voice hitched and she slammed to a stop, shaking her head.

Bell’s hand covered her own. “It’s alright.”

She was torn between relief and hate at the pity in that tone. That Belishaa and Aluuni seemed to be perfectly okay with coming back here. No one had recognized them. Perhaps they never existed here.

That thought had her anger fizzling out like a doused flame.

Belishaa’s normally quick fingers were still struggling over one last buckle. She’d been dressed in armor quicker than this.

“They said that I died.” Ishe’s voice was whisper quiet. As if saying it out loud would make the universe realize that she didn’t belong here and end it all.

Something in her had shifted hearing that child. Something had shifted in her when she stepped through that  _ portal _ again. When she was thrown back into her old life. The child’s cry had only snapped her back to realizing where she truly was. What had happened here.

To this place where she had already died. Died and sacrificed her soul for the protection of her people. She shuddered to think of the possibility she’d already run into herself here. That she’d passed Falkhen as well. She found herself shying away from every Vigilant that she passed when they used to make her feel so safe and proud. Proud of those who sacrificed their lives to continue to protect their people instead of resting peacefully.

The thought of running into someone else that she knew skittered across her mind. If she’d suddenly have to explain that she was Ishetii but not  _ their _ Ishetii. That she’d have to deal with their rage and anger. Or their sadness and grief.

Aluuni clearing her throat brought Ishe back from her spiraling thoughts. Her fingers barely pressed to the back of Ishe’s hand. They all knew that there weren’t the words, in Common or Draenic, to convey what they all felt.

So they all joined together, squeezing each other so tightly they could scarcely breathe, and let themselves fall apart in comfort. Together.

And Ishe knew that she wasn’t alone here. That she would never be alone so long as she had them.

~~~~~~

The din downstairs grew louder as they were finishing up getting into their gear.

Aluuni hesitated at the door. The muffled tinkling of her air elemental in its totem container on her waist sounded through the room. She grabbed at the totem, nothing more than a chunk of crystal surrounded with earth and various Draenic runes of binding, and muttered to it. The elemental surged from the totem eagerly; bringing with it the crackle of electricity and the faint smell of rain and water. The elemental waited near the door until Aluuni was ready to go downstairs.

Turning back to Belishaa and Ishetii, Aluuni swallowed thickly. Her voice wavered, high and thin, as she spoke. “Kyena shouldn’t have asked us to come.”

She left both of them staring after her as her elemental lead the way.

“She didn’t mean that-”

“No. She did.” Ishe sighed and started towards the door. She stopped when she felt Belishaa’s hand on her arm. Her eyes fell closed as she drew in a breath and looked back at Belishaa’s pained expression. “Kyena  _ is  _ asking a lot of us by bringing us here. But she doesn’t make choices lightly. Could you imagine your daughter running off into a war to  _ fight one of your greatest enemies?  _ And to do it  _ alone? _ ”

Belishaa let her gaze drop to the floor. “I’d be out of my mind.”

She nodded once, searching for her words once more, before she began in a quiet voice, “Kyena has a heart under all that rage. I’m sure that she wishes things could be different for everyone. But the safety of her daughter is her main concern right now.”

Ishetii went silent at Bel’s torn expression. She laid her arm around Belishaa’s shoulders and led her down the stairs to the awaiting doom below.

~~~~~~

They settled into their table from the previous night. Everyone looked well-rested if a bit travel weary. She supposed they would look worse by the time they left Draenor.

The thought of leaving once more clanged through her. She’d have to leave behind her home-

_ No. _ She thought.  _ Draenor is not my home any longer. _

A caretaker brought them platters of food heaped high with a grateful nod in Ishetii’s direction. Murmured words of thanks for her playing last night. 

She hardly believed it herself that she had played so well. So beautifully. She thought of that harp she’d left in Elunheim. The harp covered and twisted with designs of the raging sea. It almost felt at home, content to stay wrapped in Ishe’s bedroom there. Like it had always belonged.

Kyena and her elven party joined them not long after. All were dressed in their armor, ready for a long journey ahead. They all dug into their plates. More than likely they would travel as light as possible in hopes to find Draennah quicker.

Pleasant conversation flowed. Jokes and laughter. But Ishe couldn’t stop the sinking feeling as she watched Falk speak. He wasn’t his usual self. His jokes weren’t as genuine. He didn’t laugh from his belly like normal.

Aluuni was staring too. As if she could feel the imbalance in his energy. Then she turned her head to Ishetii with devastation written so clearly across her face. She subtly flicked her head towards Kyena.

Ishe cleared her throat, turning her attention from her friend to her commander. “Where are we going today?”

Kyena’s fork clattered onto the plate. She choked down her bite of food as she glanced around the Draenei that had taken the seats opposite the elves. “Embaari village.” She said with her voice hardly more than a whisper.

Her face felt numb. Her entire body felt like it was shutting down.

To go back to Embaari…

The Draenei took in a collective breath. She could feel Belishaa’s hand on her arm. Falkhen had ducked his attention to his plate, staring at nothing else.

“Embaari?” She didn’t care if her voice broke.

“I know that it’s difficult. And if any of you feel you can’t come along...don’t. I need your help. To have my back. And you won’t do that if I keep shoving you places that it hurts.”

It was her voice that pierced Ishe’s heart. The resentment and desolation that laced her quiet words. The way that her entire body went rigid, her clenched fists shaking with rage and disgust.

“I wish I could do better for you all.”

Aluuni sat back in her seat. Belishaa seemed to be holding her breath. After a moment of silence, Aluuni cleared her throat and spoke. “I followed you once before. Saw wonders beyond my imagination. Cataloged most of them. I’ve seen you lose people you care for and still carry on swinging.”

She was silent for a long moment. Her mind seemed to be pulled in a thousand different directions. From anger to empathy and everything in between before it finally settled on resolve. “And so will I. There are things that I am a part of that are bigger than I am. Bigger than my comfort and safety. You need to get your daughter back so you can send this demonic asshole back to wherever it crawled out of. And I will help you.”

Kyena wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. Nodding, she said, “Thank you.” The words were a tight squeak. Barely more than a small movement of her lips.

Falk rose slowly, making his way to the door. He only stopped when he reached Kyena.

They shared a glance, eyes locking, for a long moment. It was Falk who broke first and flicked his eyes to Myn. “We’d better get moving.”

~~~~~~

They arrived at Embaari at midday. Ishe had to keep pinching herself to make sure that this wasn’t a dream.

Even the sight of the rolling hills brought the first prickles of tears to her eyes. The smell of the elekk pens.

She dismounted in a daze.

Kyena and the elves led the way further into the town. Ishe lagged behind, wanting to savor the home that had haunted her dreams -and her nightmares- for years now.

Everything was the same. Exactly the same. The people wandering about on their routines. Some stopped to stare, pressing their hands to their mouths in shock when they saw who had come back. Others didn’t have the time or energy to act surprised. Plenty of old faces, or ghosts of the past, came striding into this alternate Draenor.

She kept walking, giving some nods of acknowledgment or small waves, making sure that she didn’t lag too far behind Kyena’s group. They took a turn, heading towards the center of the village.

The Vigilant set the girl down before resuming its stance, guarding the road that led to Karabor.

The girl turned to face them as they made their way.

“Serah?” Ishe said breathlessly. The boy next to her whipped himself around so quickly that his long braid slapped Serah in the face.  _ Breorhan. _ The sight stole away her voice.

“Eeshee?” Light, her voice was sweet as she remembered. “But you’re-” She looked back at the Vigilant. Soon enough, there was a pair of them. 

They said that they didn’t remember their previous lives. That all they knew was protecting their people.

Apparently, that was a lie.

She knew, looking up at that Vigilant, that it was  _ her _ . That Falkhen was standing beside her.

They’d let them come to their home. They stationed them  _ here _ .

Ishetii didn’t know when she’d sunk to the ground. Nor when she started crying.

Crying. Sobbing with her whole body. Because she’d never left them. She’d never left and they were  _ alive _ .

It was their arms, so thin and small, wrapping around her that made her rise. To press them closer to her. To let their heat seep into every broken part of her soul. To feel their hearts racing under her hands.

“Ish-”

The sound of gear dropping to the ground. The scuffle of hooves over sand and cobble. The crushing weight of her twin’s arms around them all.

She could lose herself here. She could finally die in peace at this very moment if she had to. Everything was once more right with the world.

The kids pulled out of the circle of their arms. It was Serah who asked in a quiet voice, “Are you from the other Draenor?”

Ishe laughed through the last of her sobs and nodded. “I am.”

“Is that why you’re still alive?” Hearing Breorhan’s voice was like a dream.

“Yes,” Falk answered, voice thick and wavering, “Where are our parents?”

“Patra and Mitra are out on patrol with the rest of the Vindicators.” Breorhan looked back at the Vigilants and waved them away. “Do you want to come home?”

Ishe had to bite her lip to keep from crying anew. “We have a mission that we have to carry out first. We’ll try to come back here when we’re finished.”

Breorhan nodded and grabbed Serah’s hand, leading the way down that familiar path to their home. “We’ll be waiting!” He called, running back towards home.

Ishe and Falk watched them in silence. It was when Fallk rested his hand on her shoulder that she threw herself into his arms.

They didn’t need to say a word to each other. There was nothing they could say.

“I can’t believe it.” He whispered, breath hitching in his throat. “I can’t believe it.”

Ishe pulled away slightly and watched down the road where they had disappeared. “Falkhen…”

“We have our mission to do.” She could see that he was struggling. Fighting between the two halves of him much like she was. “We can’t let Draennah down.”

She set her jaw as she straightened herself out. “We’ll come back for them. All of them. And we will take them back with us.” It was a vow. A promise.

Falk merely gave her a single nod and walked back to town.

Kyena was watching them. Silently. She nodded at Falk as he passed her, stopping only when she laid a hand on his wrist. Whispered words were exchanged. He wiped at his face before continuing on his way.

Ishe jerked her head after her brother. “Is it prying to ask?”

She grew almost shy. As if it was difficult to admit. “Merely a promise. Your family has room at Elunheim if they wish. Much like you and your brother do.”

It brought fresh tears to Ishe’s burning eyes. She nodded and dropped her gaze to the ground.

Kyena cleared her throat and patted Ishe’s arm. “I heard that there’s a tent for Alliance soldiers nearby. They’ve seen a group of Night Elves pass through here, along with a dragon.”

“Lead the way.” Ishetii didn’t meet her eyes as they turned and made their way to the center of town once more. She could hear the silent request for someone else’s company.

~~~~~~

Ishetii followed after Kyena as she drew the tent flap aside. Soft light shone from blue lanterns hung on the poles above them. A map spread on a table. A few scattered stools. Weapons of every size and make. Clothing spread everywhere.

A lone woman was righting everything quickly when she saw who had arrived. “Lady Storm-”

Kyena raised a hand and the woman dropped the papers back on the table. “Lady Moonblade now. No sense in hiding behind a different name.” Then her back tensed. Ishetii made sure to move closer to the middle of the two. She knew that stance.

“Thalysa Silverspear,” Her voice was ancient and frightening. Rumbling like a dragon’s. A strange glow lit up her chest from beneath her clothing and armor. Molten red eyes glowed when Ishe chanced a peek at Kyena, “Where is my daughter?”

Thalysa, smartly, didn’t waste any time. “She left a few days ago.”

Kyena set her jaw. “ _ Where? _ ”

It was pure command.

Thalysa blanched. "Tanaan. She's in Tanaan. She’s been out there since the-"

"You let her go there alone?" The threat implied in Kyena’s tone made Ishe cringe.

"Where do you think the rest of the Kyena'dorei are? You think we would leave that sweet child alone here? Besides, she met a half breed orc on a mission. Took her under her wing. She’s strong as a damn saber and just as deadly. She’s the safest she’ll ever be."

Ishetii swore that Kyena sagged with relief. But her mind was ringing with those words. _ Half-breed orc _ . Over and over. Like a siren’s wail. “Half-breed. Did you get her name?”

She perused some papers. A log of sorts no doubt. “Said it was...Uruna.”

It was Ishetii’s turn to sag. Though it was not from relief. Dizzying fear surged through her. If her daughter -if this Uruna was truly  _ her _ daughter- was here…

“Uruna did leave a message for someone matching your description. I’m going to guess that you’re Ishetii of Draenor?” She dug around on her desk for a moment before producing a slip of paper.

_ Mother, I know that you will worry. I heard that the Iron Horde had come. I’ve been here since they first started showing up. I came here with Tekarka. You’ve met her many years ago, during the War in Northrend, she was my tourney partner. I’ve been with her ever since. _

_ We found Draennah. That huntress’ daughter. I’m going to protect her. Guard her with my life. If by some miracle you find this, if you follow Draennah’s trail, I’d like to see you again. Feeble a hope as that might be in a place like this. The Iron Horde is relentless and dangerous. The Burning Legion stronger than I’d dealt with on Outlands. But come find me, mother, I miss you. And I love you. _

_ I love you. _

“Ishetii.” Kyena’s voice broke through the ringing in her ears.

She raised her head. Whatever was reflected in her eyes made Kyena take a step forward. “We’ll find her too. Keep her safe. She can always come back to Elunheim with the rest of them.”

Ishe nodded numbly and folded the paper. It slipped easily in between the layers of her armor. Safe and sound. She could only pray the same thought extended to her daughter. “We will find them both.”

Kyena cracked a smile. One that quickly faded. “We will.” She jerked her head towards the door. “Let’s go get them.”

“Thalysa, I want you to come with us as well. I’ll need all the eyes I can get out there.”

The captain merely nodded and set about writing a letter. No doubt telling the Alliance that they were going to be losing their little band of Kyena’dorei.

“The children are here too, Thalysa. They’ll be happy to see you once more.” She called over her shoulder as she swept the tent flap aside.

They didn’t hear Thalysa’s response.

Kyena jerked to attention. Ears twitching. She’d gone eerily still. Like a cat watching its prey scurry along unaware.

Jai’alator skewered a leaping demon.

Her bellow was heard throughout the village. The Vigilants were instantly at attention.

Farmers were echoing the alarm as they grabbed for their implements. Elekks in their pens started trumpeting and stomping their feet.

Ishe’s own swords were out a second after she saw the demon die on Jai’alator’s blade. There were so many of them. How could they have gotten so close without anyone noticing?

The next time Ishe chanced to look at Kyena, her eyes were aglow.

The familiar ache and strain was in her arms as she slashed through demon after demon. Following Kyena’s lead as she pushed them further and further away from the citizens.

The swords were glittering. With blood and ichor.

Then there was flame. Dragons spiraled through the air when Ishetii looked skyward.

Red streaked through the sky. She could faintly see the shining silver of their riders’ hair. They must’ve felt Kyena’s call through whatever bond they all shared.

They slowly pushed the demons out of the village. Out into the empty fields where the dragons could do more damage. Nyreen was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps the gargantuan dragon waited elsewhere.

An eredar strode between the rows of vegetables, burning everything it touched with a gleeful smile.

It noticed Ishetii and the smile grew venomous.

Ishetii readied her swords.

It wheezed as it looked down at the sword protruding from its chest before slumping to the ground.

Rage and confusion was all Ishetii could see on her mother’s face. Then she shook it off. “There are more. Come.”

It was like seeing her greatest hero once more. Her mother in her Vindicator armor, wielding so gracefully one of the swords she now carried. Her father cast one parting glance to her as he strode after his wife. Of course. He’d be with her. They were never far apart. Hadn’t Breorhan told her as much?

A shadow passed overhead. Ishe looked up to see Nyreen drift overhead with determination curling her lip. There were more demons coming from the hills. It would only be a matter of time before Embaari was swamped again.

She sucked in a breath and readied her weapons again.

The hills came alive with dragonfire and the sound of squealing demons. A sound and sight that lasted for hours while they battled the demons back to the Nether.

~~~~~~

Ishetii sat across from her mother in their old home. They stared at each other, at a loss for words. They both knew and didn’t know each other. This version of her mother lost two of her children. Her eldest children. And she had to see them every day.

It was more than either could bear. But they had to.

“I was wondering when you’d come through that portal. I never thought I’d see the day.”

“I hope you’re not angry-”

“Ishetii, why would I be angry? Does it hurt? Yes. But I am so happy to see you. To know that you’re okay. That you’re still alive somewhere out there. You and Falkhen both.”

Ishe looked to her brother. He merely walked up to Jiaan and pulled her in for a tight hug.

“Ein eromai edos, mitra.” He whispered. After a moment, he jerked Ishe up into their hug.

Their mother’s arms around the both of them felt surreal. Like she would wake up from this wonderful and terrible dream.

“Jiaan, the others are here.” Kaed’s voice broke in. It made the reality all that much clearer. This unharmed version of their father. Still strong in the Light, in his Vindicator gear, powerful and inspiring. A picture of Falkhen’s future perhaps. Just as much as Jiaan was a picture of Ishetii’s own.

Ishetii almost couldn’t believe it. Even when Breorhan and Serah came rushing to their father like a pair of puppies. 

Kyena ducked into the room. “You must be Jiaan.”

Their mother nodded once. Ishetii almost snickered. She wondered how long the peace would last against these two similar women. Their stare was enough to make Ishe’s heart race.

“Fa’lore Dracon,” Myn’ra broke in, speaking in liquid Darnassian almost too fast for Ishe to discern. “Thalysa is alright. We’ll be ready to head out in the morning. We should rest up before we move on again.”

She didn’t even bother to take her eyes from Jiaan as she affirmed what Myn said. “Tell the dragonriders to be prepared. Maybe the Alliance can spare some gryphons for the others to take. Otherwise the dragons might be overencumbered if we take too many.”

Jiaan looked Kyena over. To her gore-spattered armor. To her weapons still dripping with fel green blood and ichor. “They call you Fa’lore Dracon. What does it mean?”

“Sister of Dragons. A title bestowed to me by the Red Dragonflight’s matron, Alexstrasza the Lifebinder, nigh ten thousand years ago. She leads them.”

Jiaan cast her another measured look before pursing her lips. “You fight like one.”

Kyena snorted and flopped into a stool beside the fire. “I hear other whispered titles. Mother of Dragons. Daughter of Dragons. Dragons, dragons, dragons. I never feel like one.” She muttered, her sentence trailing off into near silence as she watched the endless dancing of flames over wood.

“You led my children here?”

“Yes. My own daughter thought she could be a great hero on her own.” She shook her head at the thought. “I’m coming to get her but I needed help. Your children have become good friends of mine, even parts of my family it feels. You have my word that I will protect them with my life.”

“See to it that you do. From one mother to another, if anything happens to my children I will hunt you down.”

Ishe tensed when Kyena rose like a snake ready to strike, her back still to them. But it fled from her when she saw Kyena’s smirk. The pleased look on her face. “I would expect nothing less.”

But she didn’t much like the thoughtful look on her mother’s face. It usually meant she was planning something reckless. “I’m coming with you while you try to find your daughter.”

Shock iced Ishe’s body. “Mitra-”

Jiaan held up a hand to her daughter. “It is the least I can do for you. Besides, I want to see you fight again. This...version of you was quite the fighter. Well on her way to being a Vindcator. Top of her class.”

They stared at each other in silence for a moment. But they couldn’t muster anything to say to one another.

Jiaan swallowed thickly and motioned towards their kitchen. “We’ll have dinner done soon. Please, make yourselves comfortable.”

So the house was once more filled with laughter, packed full of Draenei and elf alike. Serah took such a liking to Kyena that she fell asleep in her lap, head rested on her shoulder, drooling a puddle when she tried to stay up with the adults. Myn and Falk kept their mouths shut and their hands tucked away from sight. It was shock enough to see Falkhen alive again, no need to make their mother pass away on the spot when she was told of his marriage.

Watching everyone get along so well warmed Ishe’s wounded heart. There was something so  _ right _ about this. The threads of fate weaving themselves right again. But something sinister whispered in the back of her mind. Something festering and hurt. It whispered that this would not last. That disaster was lurking. Waiting.

That everything would be ripped away from them.


End file.
